I'm Here
by Axis Shreave
Summary: "I'm still alive Cammie"


I'm Here

Written by:Cammie M.-HOAgirl123

Rating: T Because….it's the Gallagher Girls

Description: "I'm still alive Cammie"

Characters/Pairing: Zammie

NOTE: One-Shot

My eyes searched the crowd of parents and friends. He's not here.

"Cammie, he'll come" My best friend, Bex said in her accent.

"Then where is he now?" I told her trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"He promised Cam. Besides he is Zachary Goode" Macey said.

"I'm sure he just got delayed or something" Liz said.

I sighed and looked down. My mind flashed the day he left.

"_Zach don't do this. Please. I might not see you again." I said looking at him trying to catch his eyes. Trying to read his emotion. But he kept a straight face._

"_Gallagher girl. You know I have to. I'm the only one the Circle can trust. Even after I betrayed them." He said looking back at me._

"_But-" He put a finger to my mouth._

"_Shhh. I know you're upset Cammie but I have to do this." _

_I looked down and sighed._

"_I know" I muttered._

_He grabbed my chin and he lifted my face to face him._

"_I promise that when you graduate, I'll be there. I'll be watching you take your diploma. I'll-" _

"_Be smirking?" I said._

_He smiled._

"_I'll be waiting. And I promise when I get back." He said looking at my hand while he took it._

"_There will be a ring there" He said kissing it._

_I held back the tears that was threatening to fall but I held myself together._

_I cupped his face in my hands and gave him a long kiss. It reminded me about the time when we were at Blackthorne._

_I broke away I didn't want to but I had to do it._

"_Stay alive." I said._

_He laughed a little and said "I will" _

That's the last time I talked to him. To _Zach._

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you the fresh graduates of the Gallagher Academy!" My mother said and applause followed. We stood up and smiled. Well in my case fake smiled.

After the ceremony, my friends ran to their families. Soon the CIA would be giving us dangerous assignments. Not the kind would give to us. I stayed where I was looking around. I sighed and went to my old room that I used to sleep in with Macey,Liz and Bex. Our room held lots of memories.

I took off my coat and hat and looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed throughout the years. My hair was curled by my mother and I was wearing one of her old dresses. It was a white one without straps. I smiled as I remembered the last time I wore a strapless dress and bra. My bra had been unhooked in the middle of dancing with Zach. Zach. He promised. He promised he would be back. He promised that we would be together. He promised that he would stay alive. He promised that we would get _married_.

A tear escaped my eyes as I began to think about all those times we were together. The first time we met. The time he offered me some chocolate. The time he tried to kiss me in front of Josh. The time he kissed me in front of the whole school. The time he said goodbye.

Lots of tears were falling now. Then it hit me.

What if he's…_dead?_

That made me cry harder. I started sobbing like crazy at that thought. The thought that he was dead? I don't even think I can cope with that!

"Why Zach?" I whispered to myself as I lie in bed pretty soon I was asleep.

5 years later

"Dutchess do you have a clear sight of the man the subject is talking to?" I said through the comms unit while I watched the man we were following talk to another man.

"No Chameleon. I don't have much of a view of the man here." Bex replied.

The man was being suspected by the CIA to be following one of its agents. So we were assigned to him. And by we, me and Bex.

"They're parting ways. You tail the man he was talking to I tail the subject." She said.

"Got it" I replied and followed the man.

He walked 5 blocks before stopping in front of a building. He opened the door and went in. I waited a few minutes before following him. I went in and caught sight of him going up the stairs. I followed and when we walked 4 floors he stopped at the 5th. I watched as he unlocked he door before opening it. I walked behind him and pushed him in the room before pinning him to the wall and closing the door.

"Ooph!" He said surpsrised. Since he was facing the wall I made him promise not to scream or yell for help. I opened the lights and made him face me. My heart stopped as I realized who it is.

Without realizing I punched him and let him go.

"Oww! Why did you do that?" He said.

I knew that he didn't see my face since he was closing his eyes.

"You should know how to react properly since you're a spy." I said.

I faced him and I saw that he was looking at me.

"_Gallagher girl?"_

His voice. Saying the nickname he used for me. I missed that.

He approached me and hugged me while I kept pushing him away but I couldn't break free and I just let him hug me while I cried.

"You promised. You promised that you would be there when I graduated. But you weren't. Do you know what I felt when you didn't come? I was freaking scared to freaking death! Damn you Zach!"I said but he just continued hugging me.

"I missed you Gallagher girl. I missed you so much. I was there. But the circle wouldn't let me see you. I'm so sorry" I said while he stroked my hair.

"You promised that there would be a ring on my finger." I whispered. I pulled away and looked at me. I looked down as tears kept falling.

"Cammie you had no idea of how I lived after I left. I hired people to follow you. I couldn't help but do that Cam. I went crazy. But I pulled myself together for you. I promised myself that I would complete my mission for you." He said. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying.

And he wasn't. Before I knew what I was doing, I crushed my lips against his and we stayed like that for a long time.

He broke away and looked at me. He went to a drawer and got something. He looked at me and gave me the object.

I looked at my hand. I opened it and inside was a ring. I gasped and got it out the box.

"Cammie. Will you marry me?" He said.

I nodded and smiled. We kissed and for the first time in years, I felt happy again.

"Chameleon? Chameleon? I lost the subject how about you?" I heard Bex say.

"It's Zach Bex." I said.

"I'm here" He whispered


End file.
